


Przez flu-flu do serca

by czarna_pantera



Series: Przez strzały do serca [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow Making, Arrowcave, Carrie Knows How to Make Flu-flu Arrow and Oliver Don't, Carriver, Community: Mirriel, Crack, Crazy Red-Head, F/M, Flu-flu Arrows, Humour, One-Sided Relationship, Romance, Unrequited Love, Vigilantes' Problems
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera
Summary: Tekst napisany na akcję "Pomocnicy Kupidyna" na Forum Mirriel.





	Przez flu-flu do serca

**Author's Note:**

> Skoro taki tytuł i akcja walentynkowa, to jak można by nie napisać czegoś o [Cupid](https://theblackpanther.tumblr.com/post/168996644186/this-girl-knows-how-to-handle-a-bowsource)? Coś jakby kontynuacja ["Misji specjalnej"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10810071>). 
> 
> Flu-flu, które grają tu dość istotną rolę, wyglądają tak, jak [strzała w środku](https://the-black-panther.deviantart.com/art/Three-arrows-727796394). I jeszcze [Walentynkowy Carriver](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13681167). ;)

**Przez flu-flu do serca**

  
     W życiu każdego łucznika nachodzi moment, gdy w kołczanie pojawia się pustka. Strzały, choć z reguły są pociskami wielokrotnego użytku, też się w końcu zużywają. Nawet bardzo szybko, jeśli się ich nie odzyskuje — bo jak tu je odzyskać, gdy po wystrzeleniu zamieniają się w strzałoliny, strzały-bola albo strzałospadochrony? Nie mówiąc o sytuacjach, gdy służą do zatrzymywania złoczyńców — jak wiadomo wyciąganie strzały z nogi czy ramienia w warunkach polowych jest ogólnie niewskazane. Z tego powodu Oliver Queen (a raczej robinofsherwood85, bo takim nickiem posługiwał się w sieci) był bardzo dobrym klientem kilkunastu sklepów łuczniczych. Czasami sam kleił swoje strzały. Czasami zaś musiał każdemu ze swoich wspólników nałgać coś innego, żeby żadne z nich nie pętało się po kryjówce, i uciekał się do rozwiązań ostatecznych i desperackich — wzywał na pomoc Cupid...

* * *

Carrie wyczekiwała TEGO dnia jak kania dżdżu. Bo że TEN dzień nadejdzie, była granitowo przekonana. Po prostu nie było innej opcji. Ostatecznie robiła świetne strzały, a jej ukochany potrzebował ich do ratowania miasta w ogromnych ilościach. Na pewno dzięki temu pojął wreszcie, że Carrie jest w jego życiu niezbędna — potrzebował jej tak samo, jak łuk cięciwy. Zaś związek łączący łuk i cięciwę był niezwykle intymny...

Kiedy powiedziano jej, że ma pomóc Arrowowi w „misji specjalnej” (Amanda Waller, szefowa A.R.G.U.S., na szczęście nie miała nic przeciwko), z radości o mało co nie rzuciła się strażnikowi na szyję (w porę uciekł). Miała nawet sporo czasu na przygotowania — prawie całą godzinę (a nie jak zazwyczaj od trzech do pięciu minut).

Tym razem postanowiła założyć bardziej odpowiedni strój, uznając że drugie spotkanie w ciągu pięćdziesięciu dwóch dni to już prawie randka. Nikt nie miał zastrzeżeń, co do jej pracy w Task Force X, dzięki czemu zyskała parę przywilejów. Między innymi możliwość noszenia cywilnych ubrań. Jej wybór padł na bluzeczkę z dekoltem w serek, krótką czerwoną spódnicę i kozaki z wysoką cholewką, oczywiście na obcasie. Do tego założyła szalenie twarzowy beżowy płaszczyk, znakomicie pasujący do jej rudych włosów. Jeżeli to nie zrobi wrażenia na Arrowie, to znaczy, że jest z drewna. Poza tym ubłagała strażników, by pozwolili jej zabrać ze sobą torebkę. Nawet jej nie sprawdzili. Zresztą i tak nie mieli by pojęcia, do czego służy ta masa żelastwa, którą Carrie ze sobą zabrała.

* * *

Bóstwo czekało na nią w tym samym miejscu, co poprzednio — w uliczce za dawnym klubem „Verdant”, obecnie zamkniętym na głucho. Carrie z satysfakcją zauważyła, że zgodnie z wcześniejszymi przewidywaniami nie okazał się zupełnie odporny na jej wdzięki — oko mu tak jakoś samo leciało ku właściwie wyeksponowanym rejonom (kolana miała, bądź co bądź, bardzo zgrabne). Strażnicy z A.R.G.U.S., którzy stanowili jej eskortę, zostawili ich samych (podśmiewając się ukradkiem z zakłopotania łucznika), a Arrow, zamiast na przykład wyznać Cupid gorącą miłość, starannie ominął spojrzeniem jej dekolt, na króciutki moment zerknął jej w oczy, spłoszył się tym, co w nich dostrzegł, i prędko uciekł wzrokiem w bok. Wtedy zauważył jej torebkę.

— Co tam masz? — zapytał podejrzliwie.

— Takich tam... parę podręcznych drobiazgów — powiedziała wymijająco.

— Chyba nie łuk?

— Nie, skądże, mój łuk się przecież nie rozkłada — odparła, zaskoczona że taki niedorzeczny pomysł mógł mu przyjść do głowy. Chyba nie myślał, że zamieniła swój piękny łuk mongolski na jakiś inny model? Nie dość, że miał znakomity refleks, to jeszcze po naciągnięciu wyglądał jak ogromne serce. Istne cudo.

Arrow zaprowadził ją do swojej kryjówki. Stół roboczy i materiały składowe strzał już na nią czekały.

— Wiesz, co robić — oświadczył łucznik. Z niewiadomych powodów trzymał się od Cupid na spory dystans, jakby obawiał się, że kobieta się na niego rzuci. (Obawy te były całkiem uzasadnione).

Carrie spojrzała na karbonowe promienie, pomalowane na zielono, myśliwskie groty (również zielone), lotki (oliwkowe i brązowe), czarne nasadki, różne rodzaje klejów, papier ścierny i parę innych przydatnych rzeczy. I tylko jednego przyrządu brakowało.

— A maszynki do klejenia lotek dalej nie ma — zauważyła odrobinę krytycznym tonem. (Terapia zaczynała odnosić pewien skutek — Carrie częściej mówiła o swoich potrzebach).

Arrow tylko coś mruknął i poszedł zająć się jakąś swoją robotę. Carrie usiadła przy stole, w głębi ducha rozczarowana. Trochę inaczej wyobrażała sobie to spotkanie. I liczyła, że może tym razem ten wieczór, nawet jeśli zacznie się od klejenia strzał, to skończy się w znacznie bardziej interesujący sposób...

Jakiś wewnętrzny głos, brzmiący niepokojąco jak jej psychoterapeutka, doktor Pressnall, wygłosił uwagę na temat poświęcaniu się fantazjom, zamiast skupieniu się na rzeczywistości. Fantazje Carrie były bardzo przyjemne, tylko ich obiekt jakoś nie chciał im się poddać. Chcąc nie chcąc, Cupid postanowiła chwilowo skupić się na tej rzeczywistości. Bez większego zapału zabrała się do pracy, co i rusz zerkając w stronę ukochanego. Majstrował coś przy swoim stanowisku; pewnie jakiś nowy typ specjalnych strzał.

— Tak się zastanawiałam, kochanie... — odezwała się Carrie, chcąc wciągnąć go w rozmowę. Na jakikolwiek temat. Łuczniczy wydawał się w miarę neutralny. — Oliwkowy z brązowym to nie jest dobre zestawienie kolorystycznym. A może by tak zielony z czarnym? — zaproponowała.

Lekki ruch kaptura wskazywał na to, że Arrow ją usłyszał.

— Nie — rzucił, nawet nie odwracając się w jej stronę.

— A gdyby tak żółt... — spróbowała znowu po chwili.

— Nie — powtórzył łucznik, tym razem lekko zirytowanym tonem. Coś tam mu wyraźnie nie wychodziło, ale Carrie nie wiedziała, co dokładnie. Chciała mu nawet zajrzeć przez ramię, ale akurat wraz z lotką przykleiła sobie do promienia palce i musiała je czym prędzej ratować.

Arrow, tak jak poprzednio, przez jakiś czas dotrzymywał jej towarzystwa, a potem sobie poszedł. Carrie tym razem nie zamierzała z tego powodu rozpaczać, bo dzięki temu mogła wprowadzić w życie swój starannie przemyślany (i bardzo sprytny) plan. Przez moment nasłuchiwała, czy łucznik przypadkiem nie wraca, po czym wyciągnęła ze swojej przepastnej torebki maszynkę do klejenia lotek, rozłożoną na części. W przeciwieństwie do Arrowa A.R.G.U.S. nie skąpił na narzędzia, a urządzonko pozwalało kleić sześć strzał jednocześnie. Ciężkie było wprawdzie jak szatan, ale jeżeli mogła w ten sposób nie tylko zaoszczędzić czas, ale ocalić swój naskórek (nie mówiąc o tym, że potwornie nie lubiła, jak klej właził jej pod paznokcie), warto było je przytargać.

Z maszynką klejenie strzał stało się znacznie przyjemniejsze. Carrie powkładała lotki w szczęki, posmarowała klejem, poprzyciskała do promieni i nastawiła minutnik, żeby w odpowiednim momencie przekręcić je o sto dwadzieścia stopni i powtórzyć całą operację. Dzięki temu miała sporo czasu na rozejrzenie się po kryjówce Arrowa. Pierwsze, co zrobiła, to podeszła do stołu, przy którym wcześniej siedział jej ukochany. Zauważyła, że podłoga przy nim usiana była strzępkami nieprzyciętych piór. Niektóre, dziwnie poprzerywane w połowie, leżały na blacie. Carrie zmarszczyła lekko brwi, zastanawiając się, co tu się wydarzyło. Tyle pięknych, dziesięciocalowych piór zmarnowanych! Może jej kochanie darło je z frustracji, bo kiepsko szło mu ratowanie miasta? (Wszystko byłoby oczywiście zupełnie inaczej, gdy miał u boku Carrie, a nie tę blondynę). Ale wydawało się to dość kosztowną metodą odreagowywania. Strzelanie z łuku do złoczyńców i obijanie im zakazanych gęb było, ostatecznie, dostępne za darmo i...

Nagle ją olśniło. Oczywiście, odrywał pióro od stosiny w bardzo konkretnym celu. I mu nie wychodziło. Biedactwo!

Rozejrzała się. Nożyk z cienkim ostrzem, wolno schnący klej, taśma malarska... wszystko znajdowało się pod ręką. Przeniosła rzeczy, których potrzebowała, na swoje główne stanowisko pracy, i w przerwach pomiędzy produkcją zwykłych strzał, zabrała się do klejenia prezentu dla swojego ukochanego.

* * *

Gdy Oliver wszedł do Arrowcave, by skontrolować poczynania Cupid, przeżył kolejny tego wieczoru szok.

— Jak to, już skończyłaś? — zapytał, niepomiernie zdumiony, widząc całkiem pokaźny zestaw strzał. Maszynki nie dostrzegł, bo Carrie zdążyła ją rozłożyć i schować.

— A owszem, skończyłam — odparła Cupid niefrasobliwym tonem, uśmiechając się do niego wdzięcznie. — Prawie.

Nagle Oliver zauważył, że trzyma w dłoni długie, zielone pióro. Pięknie oderwane od stosiny. Drugą ręką sięgnęła po promień, żeby ją do niego przykleić. Zręcznie okręciła pióro, trafiając idealnie w przerwy pomiędzy już przytwierdzoną lotką, a potem rozdzieliła włókna, nadając piórom charakterystyczny, postrzępiony wygląd.

— Jak ci się podoba, kochanie? — zapytała, pokazując mu strzałę. Przypominała niezwykle fikuśne drzewko. — Zrobiłam je specjalnie dla ciebie. Możesz teraz strzelać do helikopterów, i do dronów... W ogóle do wszystkiego, co lata!

Oliver dopiero teraz zauważył, że przed nią na stole leżało już pięć elegancko wykonanych flu-flu. Kompletnie go zamurowało. Nie był w stanie wykrztusić słowa; coś, jakby wzruszenie chwyciło go za gardło. Strzały flu-flu od dawna były jego przedmiotem pożądania — niestety, nie potrafił ich zrobić, bo cholerne pióro, zamiast ładnie oderwać się wraz z taśmą od stosiny, z niewiadomego powodu zawsze przedzierało mu się w połowie. Nawet tutoriale oglądane na You Tube nie pomagały w wyrobieniu sobie właściwej techniki. Tymczasem Carrie, jak gdyby nigdy, zrobiła ich aż sześć.

— Są... wspaniałe — wykrztusił. Podszedł bliżej i wziął jedną do ręki, nie bacząc, że tym samym znalazł się w zasięgu Cupid. Była perfekcyjna. Przepiękna. Zjawiskowa. No i Carrie... Mówiąc obiektywnie, Carrie była właściwie bardzo atrakcyjną kobietą... Kompletnie szaloną, ale atrakcyjną. A umiejętność robienia flu-flu tylko tę atrakcyjność podnosiła....  
 

— Mamy jeszcze dla siebie sporo czasu... — Carrie rzuciła mu ponętne spojrzenie, powoli wstając z krzesła. — Co będziemy robić, kochany? — szepnęła.

Arrow zerknął na nią spod kaptura. W jego oczach pojawił się jakiś szczególny błysk. Serce Carrie zabiło szybciej. Czyżby...? Czyżby jej marzenia się spełniły? Nagle chwycił ją za rękę.

— Co będziemy robić? — powtórzył, spoglądając jej głęboko w oczy. Carrie sądziła, że teraz ją obejmie i namiętnie pocałuje. To był ten właściwy moment. To był moment w którym oświadczy, że...

— Zrobimy więcej flu-flu, oczywiście — powiedział z entuzjazmem. — Musisz mi koniecznie pokazać jak oderwać pióro od stosiny!

Carrie westchnęła ciężko i dała się zawlec do stołu roboczego, na którym leżały nieprzycięte pióra, już bez większej nadziei, że ten wieczór zakończy się tak, jak to sobie wcześniej wyobrażała. To jednak (jeszcze) nie był TEN dzień...  
  
****

**Koniec**


End file.
